


Your Body Next To Mine

by katiekat784



Series: ABC Challenge [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluffish, steamy kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10130462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiekat784/pseuds/katiekat784
Summary: Cat has trouble with her dress and Kara helps unzip it for her. But they can only resist the tension for so long. Kara's hands on Cat's waist send shivers through her entire body and she snaps. They've waited long enough.Z is for Zipper.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of smutty towards the end. All fluff. This is for the ABC Challenge I'm trying out. A drabble for each letter of the alphabet. Z is for Zipper.

Your Body Next To Mine

Kara hadn’t seen her former boss in couple of days. Well, technically, Cat was still her boss but she was under Snapper’s reign now. Even though she wasn’t Cat’s assistant anymore, she still visited the other woman. In fact, they had started weekly lunch dates. At first Cat claimed it was to see how she was holding up with the new position and to rant about the assistants that weren’t Kara but eventually it became something more. Cat would visit Kara in the office she was sure Snapper didn’t know about and Kara would bring Cat lunch and sit with her while they ate and caught up. They didn’t realize it at first but they had started a routine. Eventually, Cat visited Kara every morning and brought her coffee while Kara came by Cat’s office to bring them lunch. They had become close friends and Kara was happy. Sometimes Kara wondered if there was something more between them. She couldn’t admit it but somewhere along the way, she had started to develop feelings for her former boss. Sometimes, she felt that maybe, they might be reciprocated but then she realized she was most likely projecting her feelings onto the other woman.

Kara walked through the now empty building. It was Friday evening, everyone had gone home. Well almost everyone. While the majority of the time, they ate together, there were days like today where they both became swamped with work and missed their lunch dates. Usually, those were the days they stayed late anyways so they decided to make it dinner dates when that happened instead. Kara used the word date just as Cat always did, in a completely platonic way of course.

“You’re staring.” Cat called out to her visitor. “Why?”

“Because you’re struggling.” She said as she stepped into the office. “Let me help.”

“Since when do you talk back?” She questioned, a smile threatening to form on her face.

“I don’t know Cat, maybe since someone repeatedly scolded me for being too nice.” She smirked as she walked towards the other woman.

Cat shook her head, letting her weight lean against the desk as she welcomed the younger woman. “You know, I would’ve never promoted you if I had known that this is who you’d turn out to be.”

Kara smirked. “Yes, you would have.”

Cat rolled her eyes. “What are you still doing here? Everyone’s gone home already.”

“You’re still here.” She pointed a finger in Cat’s direction. “And don’t tell me that you don’t count because you’re the boss. You forget that I know you. Besides, I haven’t seen you today.”

“Yes, but it doesn’t make it any less true.” She stated as her hand went to the back of her dress. “Yeah, I figured Snapper’s got you chasing down stories.”

“More like useless nothings.” Kara muttered.

Cat sighed, struggling to fix her dress. “It’s good, it means that you’re starting to gain his respect. Besides, everyone’s got to start somewhere.”

“All right, that’s enough.” Kara mentioned for her to turn around. “Here, let me help.”

Cat shook her head, smiling at the assertiveness of the younger woman. “Thanks, the zipper’s been stuck all day and I can’t seem to loosen it.”

“Why you where these impossible things is a mystery to me.” Kara teased, letting a small sigh escape her lips.

As soon as Kara’s hands touched Cat’s neck, she knew that she was screwed. She wasn’t an idiot, she knew that they had chemistry. There was a certain flirtation, a back and forth they always shared. But lately, it was more prominent. She wasn’t sure if it was because of Kara’s new found assertiveness or maybe because Kara wasn’t her assistant anymore but the electricity around they seemed to crackle  when they were alone together.

Kara tried to ignore it, she really did. The fire that seemed to ignite in her stomach when she was near Cat had ignited and Kara knew, she knew that she shouldn’t give in to it but she wanted to. Oh, boy how she wanted to. The smell of Cat’s perfume was intoxicating and getting closer to her wasn’t helping.

Each step Kara took towards her seemed to echo. Cat wondered if the other woman could hear the thumping of her heartbeat because she could hear it. The blood seemed to be rushing in her ears and Kara wasn’t even touching her yet. Kara placed a hand delicately on her shoulder and her skin felt as if it was on fire.

Kara took a deep breath, trying to steady her shaky hands. It was stupid, it was a zipper. Cat had asked her to fix her zipper. So then why could she feel her heart pumping faster?

Kara stepped right behind the older blonde and Cat could feel the warmth breath by her ear. “You know, if you would dress less like you were going on a runway everyday then maybe this wouldn’t happen.”

Cat shivered, her whole body was tingling as she tried to continued their banter, her words came out breathlessly. “Hmm, and what dress more like you? I’ll stick to the occasional mishap.”

Cat felt the rumble of Kara’s laugh, the vibrations seemed to go straight through her. “Come on Cat, I don’t dress that bad.”

“Fine, I’ll admit. Your wardrobe’s gotten a little better. But only minutely.” Kara’s other hand reached up toward Cat’s smooth skin by her neck and gently pushed the other woman’s soft hair out of the way.

“Don’t want your hair to get caught.” She murmured, her eyes transfixed on the other woman’s body.

Kara’s hand on her neck elicited a small gasp from Cat and she knew that the other woman heard her. A couple of seconds later Kara pulled on the zipper, and slid it down gently. Kara tried not to dwell on the fact that she could see Cat’s lacy black bra peaking out from the now partly unzipped dress.

Cat felt Kara’s hand push the zipper down, antagonizing slow and she swallowed before clearing her throat. “Thanks,”

Kara stayed there, frozen for a moment before slowly bringing her hands to the top of Cat’s shoulders, leaving a trail of goosebumps wherever Kara touched. Suddenly, it became too much. The tension surrounding them became thicker, the spark between them igniting further and further. Until the inevitable happened. It caught fire. Kara’s felt hands slid down to Cat’s waist and heard her breathing hitch.

“Cat.” She whispered, sucking lightly on the sensitive skin just below her ear.

That set Cat over the edge and she spun around to face the other woman. The moment their eyes met, she felt the heat from Kara’s smouldering eyes. It was as if they were burning through her. She leaned into the other woman, their lips barely touching. She could feel Kara’s warm breath on her.

“Cat?” The desire coating the other woman’s voice became too much for Cat and she closed the distance between them.

She laced her fingers around Kara’s neck and pulled her towards her. She kissed her, hard and it only took a moment before the other blonde responded. Kara’s lips were soft and inviting and a sense of warmth filed her entire body. Passion and desire burned within the kiss. She heard Kara moan and she took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Her tongue grazed the roof of the other blonde’s mouth and a low throaty growl escaped from her as arms grabbed her ass. She ran her fingers through Kara’s hair, letting it come loose from the ponytail. Their lips unlocked and before she could take a breath, Kara was sucking on the base of her neck. She withered and Kara sucked harder. There was sure to be a hickey in the morning but in that moment, she didn't care. She brought her lips back to the younger woman’s lips but not before leaving a trail of open mouth kisses along the length of her neck. The fact that Kara was murmuring incomprehensible things her ear with a gravelly voice that she had never heard before made her about to burst with need.

Cat’s mouth tasted like bitter wine and possibilities. Cat’s hands roamed her body urgently and she trailed scorching open mouth kisses down the side of her neck. Cat’s hips rocked against her, unashamed and she involuntarily pressed hers against the other woman harder. She craned her neck, giving more access. She moaned, as she sucked near the base of her neck. Her response was an even louder moan.

And when breathing became a necessity, they pulled apart. Her whole body ached, she craved the other woman more than she thought was ever possible. She was more conscious of Cat than she had ever been of anything or anyone else in her life. When she leaned toward her and brushed her lips across Cat’s, she reached for the other woman as if she would otherwise drown.

They broke apart when air became necessary, their foreheads still touching. “Wow,”

 “That was,” Cat exhaled, she felt dizzy as if the world was spinning. “Wow.”

She heard a chuckle come from the other blonde and stared. “What’s so funny.”

Kara smirked, a sultry laugh escaping her lips. “Are you speechless? Have I made the infamous Cat Grant speechless?”

“Shut up.” She smiled, smacking Kara on the shoulder.

“Make me.” Kara bit her lip and Cat felt herself shiver.

“Carter’s going to his fathers for the weekend.” She let the hand on Kara’s chest wander. “Meet me at my place in a couple of hours.”

She licked her lips. “Mhm I don’t know, I might need some convincing. I did have plans tonight.”

“Oh, I have plans for you.” She let her hand dip into the younger woman’s shirt. “They involve you screaming my name until your voice becomes hoarse.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> The last prompt seemed to kill people so I 'd thought I'd make this one fluffier. Thanks for reading and eviews are always appreciated


End file.
